Scott's Mate
by Exodiano
Summary: Gift for Lewis.Hackfath! Slash, DannyxScott, maybe later DerekxStiles. So... Allison came in some days later in school and Scott just found a wonderful smell and finds who's it from... put in the Alpha in to the mix and there's only 1 choice left...


Puppy love

Pairing: Scott x Danny

Time-line: First day as a werewolf for Scott, Allison will not be there still.

For -Hoechlin-Haynes, writer extraordinaire

_And they called it puppy love  
>Oh I guess they'll never know<br>How a young heart how it really feels  
>And why I love <em>_**HIM**__ so  
>…<em>

_...  
>Someone help me<br>Help me please  
>Is the answer up above?<br>How can I  
>Oh how can I tell them?<br>This is not a puppy love  
>(This is not a puppy love) <em>

_**Paul Anka - Puppy Love (modified)**_

It began the first day back to school. First, during English Lit (booooring Kafka's Metamorphosis), he could hear everything in 30 feet radius like it was right by his ears, then, at lacrosse practice he could do things last year he couldn't and smell things he couldn't before, like that heavenly smell amidst all kind of odorous waste in the locker room:_ 'Sun__which warms the maples in fall, and the most tasty sour cherries, with that just right hint of maleness and... is that honey? Drooling over another man? What the hell's happening to me?' _the young McCall thought trying to find to whom the fragrance belonged to.

The day after, the beautyful Allison joined school with them but Scott, after offering her a pen, just ignored her in favor of doing a list of the people he didn't smell closely enough to find the origin of his enticing smell, all the while his brain salivating on having the supple and luringly sweet body to lick and mark as _'MINE!'_, gaining some odd looks from his best friend (researcher extraordinaire whe full of Adderall) and most of the rest of the class and even got a _'Sniffing like a __truffle dog, now, McCall?'_ courtesy of Jackson.

And some days later, when Derek promised to kill him if he went to the game and after lacrosse training his Economics Teacher / Lacrosse Coach asked him if he got girls/guys problems for not going to the game, he broke down (_skillful imitation_), big crocodile tears flowing _(too much used socks' smell_) and admitting (please read _lying_) that he just was confused and feeling sick, like having an hang-over without having drank anything but water, and got out of his survival problem. His masterful interpretation working only because of his much higher body heat and quivering (because of the stronger delightful scent in the nearby shirts closet).

Saved from Derek's ire, he went to get his stuff from his gym locker to go home and hole up in his room. As he got there, there was just one of his teammates (something like _party and girls_ shouted before he got to Coach Finstock's office) still in the shower stalls. Approaching his gear he sniffed the tantalizing odor coming under the screen created by the running water and shower gel.

Scott prowled to his prey, mouth watering and eyes glowing with passion. There, in the stall, facing the wall, was the most supple and addicting body he ever saw: Danny's.

Shrugging off his clothes with inhuman speed, he approached the stall directly to the left of the one in use and opened it.

Danny, short dark hair wet and floppy, startled dark chestnut eyes, asked him: "Scott! What are you doing still here?" The young werewolf could hear his heart galloping in his chest and tried to calm him down.

"I'm not gonna kill you or beat you to a pulp, Danny, calm down... I can hear your heart beating from here!" he said getting close to him.

When a hand touched his cheek, Danny started, and almost lost his mind when he looked at the pure adoration in Scott's eyes.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Wolf that looks at a deer after fasting for a month mixed with puppy adoration..."

At the wolf comparison his 'fursona' flashed in but got wrestled back in the corner of his mind.

"Can't I find you the most attractive creature on earth? And your smell... whatever you use, I'm just attracted to it... will you go out with me?" he asked coaxing the human boy with his thumb.

What they didn't know was the pheromones that Scott was secreting where slowly convincing Dan that it would be a good idea to accept, and he did: "Ok, but I didn't know you where gay like me..."

"I'm not... I'm just Danny-sexual... so how about tonight at 20?"

"Can't, you have the game! I can't come as if the other team sees me on the field, they'll beat me up, but you'll be needed!" answered the teen, overlooking the Danny-sexual comment to think about it later.

Scott almost growled and went wolf-killer at the beating promise and just leaned in and kissed Danny to reassure himself he'd be alright. "Won't be at the game, not feeling very well, but I'll go out with you for sure! So, pick you up at 8?" And kissed his, as the wolf in him was howling, 'MINE' again, then separating himself, sighed: "Maple syrup and cinnamon" followed by a lustful moan. Then, without missing a beat, put on jeans and shirt, gathered his gear and went home.

D just observed him dumbfounded and flushed till McCall got out of the locker room. Snapping out of it he rushed dressing to get to his date and ask him a big 'WTF happened?' but couldn't find him anywhere. Resigned he got home to prepare for the date that night.

To say Derek was pleased, was an understatement. Scott had ditched the game so he could train being a better werewolf... but...

"What? What did you say?" He shouted lifting Scott against a wall by the throat.

"Date... Danny... tonight!" wheezed the teen.

"Tell me why shouldn't I rip your throat out now before you go kill him and expose us? You idiot!"

"Danny... wolf... MINE!" at that Derek just let the now purple-faced teen crumble to the floor with a conflicted expression on his face.

"I don't know if I'm more awed or jealous of you Scott... When did you notice he was yours?"

After gulping a little more air the McCall scion answered: "First day at school, Smelled something divine, realized it was Danny only after talking to the coach today... but why is he so much important to the wolf?"

"How the hell did you manage to find your soulmate on the day after you were bitten? That must be a record!" Shock evident in his voice and eyes. "Listen well, pup, you have to protect him with your life till you can change him yourself! If he dies or breaks up with you... you are kaput! Also, take him here tonight! I'll prepare something for you two... And don't dare to argue with me, it's tradition!"

With that Derek kicked him out.

Melissa almost got an heart attack when her son asked her to lend him her car for a date. "Who's the chick, Scott? I hope it's not that harlot Lydia or her friend Samantha (not seen on screen, not sure she exists, btw)!" she told with righteous fury to the teen.

"No, mom, it's with Danny..." How he wanted to be swallowed by the earth!

"But I didn't know you had a Daniela at school..."

"Because we don't..." the wolf told his mother with apprehension, "We have a Daniel, the goalie of the lacrosse team"

Whump! Mother fainted, Shock 1 Calmness 0.

The goalie was frantic. What to wear, what fragrance to use... all this was rewarded by his mother whacking him on the neck and yelling at him to just wear a t-shirt and jeans and _'For the love of the great G up above! STOP WORRING SO MUCH!'_ while his dad just gave him a care-package of condom and lube whispering _'Play it safe!'_ utterly mortifying him.

At 5 to 8 pm the doorbell rang and his father anticipated him (having stalked the entryway for at least an hour) in opening the door and dragging the teen on the other side to the den to have a stern conversation with him... thing Danny hoped he wouldn't do... as first time it happened, it almost ended with a dead crush and too gleeful dad. But lo and behold, Scott just went along and after a father-and-boyfriend talk, they got out of the room and were talking like the oldest of friends.

"So... Shall we go, Scott?" asked a staring Danny.

"Yeah, sure..." and the werewolf took his hand and got him out of the door.

In the car the taller boy asked his date: "What did you say to my dad that he got so friendly with you?"

"That I love you, and I'll treat you like the sun of my universe, as you really are, by the way." replied the lupine teen.

"I'm impressed... and I'm beginning think you mean it instead of saying it to keep my father off your back..."

Half an hour later, after a 'battle' of where-are-you-taking-me/it's-a-surprise, they arrived to Derek's house with Derek waiting for them on the front porch all dressed up in dress shoes, slacks, white shirt and green tie.

"Ok, now I feel underdressed..." told Danny.

"Don't worry, he's doing this because it's a special occasion for us, I just hope you don't mind having dinner in this shabby house... Derek sort of begged of me to take you here for dinner" the last comment got him a too soft for human ears growl that he responded to by showing a little of his throat in submission.

"Come inside, dinner is ready, and you can also admire the recently restore dining room. Also, Scott, we need to talk a minute..." Derek was all smiles toward the couple, all the while keeping in check his more frosty, and habitual, behavior.

Once inside the two teens gaped at the sight of the completely refurnished and repainted (honey and persian blue) dining room, with a crackling fire burning bright in the marble hearth with a thick wool rug in front and bronze inlaid mahogany table and chairs with matching furniture and cream sofas. The only things lacking were photos and trinkets. On the table was a feast grand enough to last a week: lasagne, roasted deer, beer-roasted boar ribs, grilled tuna fillet, spiced omelet, baked potatoes, steamed carrots, cherries, strawberries and a delicious death-by-chocolate cake, accompanied by sparkling water, red/white wine and muscat for the desserts.

Recovering first, Scott led Danny to his chair and chivalrously helped moved his seat before joining Derek to have their 'chat' before the dinner date.

"Derek, it's fantastic! How did you do all this in barely four hours?"

"Wolf speed and reflexes, coupled by good money to have everything delivered in time. But that's not what I want to talk about..." replied the older lycan. "You have to tell him tonight after dinner. Then you have to claim him and give him the Gift of lycanthropy." When Scott started to protest, he just covered his mouth and continued: "I found the signs that the Alpha wants him dead, Scott! There was this in the woods, this morning! It's his shirt, tattered and with this spiral drawn on it. It's the vengeance symbol for us, as in hunt the prey till we get it and tear it apart. Either you make him a werewolf so he has a chance to survive or he dies a bloody death.

Scott just nodded to him in acknowledgment but begged him to stay and explain the werewolf business himself. Derek rolled his eyes and agreed doing so after dinner. With that he got out of the door to run a little in the woods.

Dinner went truly well, Danny gorging down the too delicious to be true food and commenting on it, Scott agreeing with him but eating little thanks to the worry he felt.

"So... penny for your thoughts, Scott? You're too quiet..."

"Well... there's something I discussed with Derek that I have to tell you... and no, we are not together, he's just my mentor in part of something we need to talk about... part of it involves the animal murders these days... we might know who is doing all this but can't tell anyone but people like us and the Argents... yes, even if they are new in town, they are already part of it..." He massaged his temples and mumbled something under his breath.

"He's right, Danny." said Derek from the door. "Scott and I have something to discuss with you. To demonstrate that we are not joking, take this."

Danny catched the cloth and held it horrified. "It's my favorite shirt! What the hell happened to it? And what's this spiral?"

"That's the symbol for revenge. And I think it's revenge because your mere presence undermined every chance he got to corrupt Scott to his side." continued the storm eyed beta. "We are what you would call werewolves, lycan, loup garou... and the one who destroyed your shirt is the Alpha, the one in charge of a pack, normally. He bit Scott almost two weeks ago, the day before school began anew, and tried to get him to kill people almost every night, but he resisted, all because of you severing the link."

"What? Werewolves? And if they exists and you are two of them, how the hell could I cut a bond like that? And why are you telling me? If this is a joke, you are so dead, McCall!"

"Scott, do it, transform... it's the only way to convince him." ordered Derek.

The teen wolf got up and just let the wolf in charge. Gradually the human warped, first the eyes, then the body, and in a minute there was a bigger than life dark gray green eyed timber wolf. Immediately it got startled and went back at being human, shouting "What the hell? I never completely got in wolf form! Just ears, nails, canines, hairs and eyes! What happened, Derek?"

"Normally only Alphas get that form, but you founding your mate triggered the genes so you could create your own pack... even if you aren't an Alpha." then got his arm around Danny's to still him. "Danny, we won't hurt you, especially him. You are his mate, as in soulmate. If you die, he dies, if you are hurt, he either goes mad or overprotective." At that the goalie stilled.

"My soulmate? That's why he said I'm the center of his universe? I can't believe it..."

"Let me finish: we have only one mate and we have to claim them when we can. He has to claim you and give you our Gift to you so you can survive. The Alpha will kill you to get at him and he will die protecting you. So either he transforms you or I do it... and my way will be painful. Sorry Danny but it's the only way."

"I'm sorry, Dan, if it was possible I would have waited much more time to tell you what I am, but the Alpha robbed us of it... also robbed you of the choice of being one of us or not."

The Latino sagged silently against Derek's shoulder. After some time he whispered "Ok, if it is the only way..."

"Oh, don't worry. It will be pleasurable, after all you are destined to be together, so biting you while he claims you will be fun for both of you. And yes, that means sex! Naturally you don't have to worry about condoms, as lycans, our biology is so different that we don't get sick! Your room is up the stairs, the third on the left. Enjoy it, I'll go bug Stiles... He's getting a lil' annoying with his incomplete research on us..." with that he left the two blushing teens.

"Danny, I love you. I know you think it's too soon to be sure, but I am 100% sure of it. I would've liked for it to be your choice and to make love when you were ready..." Scott was silenced by the the lips of the other on his wet ones.

"We can't do anything else so just claim me and let's enjoy it! Before I deck you and take my chances in the woods. But realize I'm vindictive, so if you cheat on me, I'll rip out your Scotty and choke you with them!"

Scott just nodded and took him in their room.

Honeydew green covers on a queen-sized cherry bed, with red and white rose petals on it and many, many white candles lighted on almost every surface available. The suffuse light and perfume made the atmosphere romantic, the biggest bottle of Gun Oil Force Recon available on market was on the bedside table ready to use, spicing things up a little.

Danny faced Scott and kissed him backing up to the bed and crashing on it with Scott on top. They rushed in unclothing the other leaving the briefs on. Scott made his way down to Danny's chest and to his dark left nipple. Started to kiss it, lick it, even biting it a little. The Latino started moaning. Then the werewolf started to kiss his way down to the goalie's stomach and lower to his briefs. There he puffed on the clothed member before bringing down the cloth with his protruding canines revealing his prize.

He said "You don't have to suck it if you don't want to."

The response to that was taking it all in his mouth. He moaned really loud while the teen sucked and sucked and sucked till the human got to the point of shouting: "I'm gonna cum!"

But Scott just sucked more vigorously as he blew his hot cum inside his mouth. The wolf gulped it all. He was delicious: salty, but with an hint of almond and a sweet aftertaste. Then made his way back up to his lips and kissed him with lots of tongue wanting him to taste himself.

Dan just accepted it before rolling them and licking his way down his mate's stomach and to his pubes. Yanking down the black briefs, he moaned seeing the gorgeous 10 inches Scotty, with his plump, cherry-red mushroom head. He took it immediately in his mouth. Scott just moaned as he sucked. It was the most amazing feeling ever. Already on the edge before he started, it didn't take long for the wolf to cum, some of it dribbling down to his chin. He came back up and kissed the lycan making him taste himself. It was very good, just not sweet after, but spicy.

Then D said "I'm ready." Scott put him on his hand and knees.

He put some lube on his dick then he rubbed some on his lover's ass. He slid in a finger just to loosen him up a little. The goalie moaned really loud as he hadn't had anything up there before apart his own fingers. He pulled out and put in the head of his cock. D almost screamed at the burning sensation. Then inch by inch he slid in a little more and a little more until he was all the way in. Scott waited till he got used to it. The pain soon faded and started to feel good.

Danny commanded "FUCK ME!"

He started to pull out a little then he pounded it back, doing this for a few minutes then he just pounded that ass real hard. Danny screamed in delight as he felt his rock hard cock stretching him out, loving it very much. After a while the teen-wolf said: "I'm gonna cum!" and came in the tight hole for the first time. Riding it out he just bit his lover on the collar bone in his beta form and the Latino lost it. After a few blissful moments he felt his cock start to go limp and pulled out. They finished by kissing and he said "This is the first of many more amazing times we'll have." Then gave Danny a flash of his perfectly white smile that made him melt.

"So... role reversal?" Asked Scott wriggling his ass on Danny's spent cook.

At that interest sparked in D. Junior and round two began.

Author's Note: Well, hope you enjoy it! I could continue it anytime, for now I have to prepare Calculus 1 for the 31th, so this is it!


End file.
